


Split

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he felt like two different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

He felt like two different people, sometimes-- torn between the world of the colonists and the world of his people, never quite fitting in completely in either one.

It was tiring, too tiring and on many occasions he would find himself seriously considering dropping his role in this war he's involved himself in, dropping it and returning to his people to live out a simpler, possibly happier life.

He would hate himself on those occasions when he'd have such selfish thoughts; this was not something he was doing for himself, it was something he was doing for the world and Connor is glad for the sharp sting of Achilles' cane when the old man would knock him out of his self pitying thoughts.


End file.
